


You Are My Sunshine

by Nikka001



Series: You Are My Sunshine Collection [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away"





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote based off a prompt I found on Pinterest:
> 
> Imagine Person A singing "You are my sunshine" to Person B as they slowly die in their arms
> 
> Enjoy!

“You are my sunshine…” Grant strokes Skye’s cheek with trembling fingers.

“My only sunshine…” He lets the tears fall silently as he whispers out the words in comfort. Although, comfort for him, or for her, he doesn’t know.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey…” He holds tightly to her as she lays in his lap, her skin cold and her body trembling. Her eyes have gone murky as she grasps for breath. 

“You’ll never know dear how much I love you…” The last breath leaves Skye’s lips as her body finally goes limp and her hands fall to the ground.

“Please don’t take...my sunshine away.”


End file.
